


Lemonade

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3 AM Food Run, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics (implied) (kind of?), Cravings, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Loss Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The last thing Seth wants is to makeanother3 AM run to the grocery store for chemical laden products.Yet, Dean has a craving.What Dean wants, Dean gets.





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as _One Step Closer_
> 
> Written for DownWithWritersBlock 30 day prompt challenge Day 2: Lemonade.

"And playing the role of dutiful husband... _Seth Rollins_ ," Seth mumbled, ignoring the stares as he stumbled into the grocery store. 

"What's it tonight, Seth?" Bette, the night clerk asked. 

Seth spun around. What did it say when you were on a first name basis with the woman who only worked the 11 PM to 4 AM shift at the local market? 

_It means you're in here a hell of a lot more than you realized._ he thought, still staring at Bette. It took him a second to realize she still spoke to him. 

"Oh! Sorry!" Seth shook his head. "Countrytime Lemonade." 

He _hated_ the thought of his husband putting all of those chemicals into their unborn child. Seth did his best to keep Dean on as clean a diet as he could manage but cravings were cravings. 

_Organic lemonade sweetened with agave nectar?_

_Nope. HAS to be the overly sweet powdered kind._

_But the chemicals..._

_With all the hormones surging through me, our pup won't let me relax._

_But..._

_Seth, you have me eating so healthy that giving in to ONE craving won't hurt._

"Aisle Q1," Bette chirped. "I know- you don't like it but it doesn't do any good to argue." 

"If you only knew," Seth mumbled, walking towards the aisle. 

He didn't mean to be so protective when it came to his husband and their baby. _Really_ \- he didn't. 

It was just the fact this was the baby that shouldn't have been. 

Seth hadn't expected they would _ever_ have children. 

Due to a series of issues beyond their control, doctors told them it would be near impossible for them to ever conceive. 

Then, Dean got pregnant. 

It seemed like a miracle. They anticipated their new arrival with baited breath. Everything _seemed_ to be going great. 

Then, Dean miscarried. 

That broke their hearts. Then, just as things seemed to be on the way back to normal, Dean developed a massive infection- an after-effect of the miscarriage. 

It almost killed him. 

After that, the doctors warned them it would be a less than 2 percent chance for them to conceive again. 

"Just think it'll all be worth it," Bette said, scanning the bright yellow canister. "Boy or girl?" 

"Oh, we're waiting for them to come," Seth admitted. "Life has so few good surprises. My mate wanted to wait." 

"I like that philosophy." Bette pushed the canister and change towards Seth. "See you next time!" 

Seth stared at the canister, still finding it hard to believe he would actually give this to his pregnant mate. Then again, Dean willingly shared his body with a little tenant for 9 months. 

If he wanted chemical-filled lemonade, who was Seth to deny him? 

As soon as he got home, he started mixing the drink in a glass pitcher someone had given them for a wedding present. He cringed as the water took on an unearthly shade of neon yellow. 

Yet, if he didn't actually _think_ about what was in the drink, it didn't seem quite so bad. 

He brought the glass of lemonade into the bedroom, stifling a groan. Dean slept soundly, sprawled out over the most of the bed.   
He rolled his eyes, setting the glass on the side table. 

_Looks like I'll be on the couch._ Seth thought, moving the blankets. He couldn't resist resting his hand on Dean's belly. With the baby squirming madly beneath his palm, he let out a contented sigh. 

"Night, Baby," Seth whispered, tucking his husband in. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Night, Deano. Love you both." 

As he grabbed a spare pillow and blanket, he prepared to sleep on the couch. 

Only the best for his Dean...

-fin-


End file.
